


Kicking The Cage

by Pass_me_the_bucket



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Tekken
Genre: F/M, Humor, Potential Romance, Stupid attempts at flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass_me_the_bucket/pseuds/Pass_me_the_bucket
Summary: It's the finals of the international fighting tournament. Among the contenders is Cassie Cage. When she is picked to fight against the finalist from Korea Hwoarang, she'll show him things aren't always as they seem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a request for Cassie/Hwoarang and the idea was so good I had to post the fic here too! Hope you all enjoy it too!

“Welcome to The International Champion Fighters Finals!” 

The announcer’s voice echoed through the stadium. The crowd roared as the four finalists entered the center ring. Among the four stood Cassie Cage, representing the USA in the finals. She could hear and see in the crowd her three closest friends and team who joined her in the fight, but were eliminated before the finals, Kung Jin, Takahashi Takeda and her best friend Jacqui Briggs. Her attention was taken away from her friends to the large screen as her picture and the three other finalists appeared to determine the order in which the finalists would fight.

Hwoarang did not care which opponent he would fight, his true opponent was not in this competition. He had joined this tournament searching for his rival Jin Kazama, believing he would join the tournament. Unfortunately he did not appear but that won’t stop him from winning this competition. His attention returned to the screen when he heard his name announced. Next to his picture was the American fighter, Cassie Cage.

The two fighters stepped out of the ring to allow the first match to begin between the representative of Brazil and Spain. They would be competing in the second match after them. Cassie removed her jacket and practiced some moves as the first match began. Hwoarang on the other hand just sat on one of the nearby benches and watched his opponent. The woman seemed confident in her abilities, the smirk on her face never once leaving as she practiced.

“Typical, another American full of themself.” He said to himself in his native tongue, not expecting the woman across from him to stop and face him, popping the bubble gum she was chewing. “Trust me, my confidence has nothing to do with where I’m from.” She replied in Korean, surprising Hwoarang and making him examine the woman more closely. While her posture seemed casual he could see she still stood ready to attack at the first sign of trouble. The glint of a chain around her neck confirmed what he was thinking to himself, dog tags, a military woman.

“Did you learn Korean in the military?” He asked, now curious about this woman who dressed like she was going on a casual stroll in a fighting tournament.  
“Nah, my dad had a small part in a Korean film and he taught me.” She casually replied, looking over her shoulder to check on the match still continuing behind them. The two contenders had a point each and were on their final round. The next one to win would be the last opponent after her match with Hwoarang.

“I’ll tell you what, if you beat me in our match then I’ll continue our game of twenty questions.” She proposed, casually blowing another bubble with her gum. “And if you win?” Hwoarang asked, thinking about her offer. He was still curious about the woman and he had not planned for what he would do after he finished the tournament.

“If I win you get to buy me dinner.” Cassie reached a hand up and lowered her sunglasses so Hwoarang could finally get a look at her eyes as she winked at him, her bubble gum popping with a sharp pop at the same time the bell to signal the end of the match rang.  
Hwoarang couldn’t help but laugh at her proposition but he held out a hand for her to shake. “Alright, but I won’t make it easy for you.” His words made Cassie grin and she shook his hand as the announcer congratulated the Brazilian on his victory and called Cassie and Hwoarang to the ring. The two made their way to the center of the ring and took their fighting stances. The stadium became silent as they waited for the fight to begin.

Round 1

Fight!

Hwoarang immediately took the offensive and attacked with a series of kicks aimed at Cassie’s face and chest. Cassie blocked the kicks with her arms as she waited for an opening. She saw her chance when his kicks began to slow and dropped into a perfect split as she threw a punch to his groin. Hwoarang backed away just in time to avoid the hit, cursing at the close call as Cassie took her chance to take the offensive.

“That was a dirty move, did you learn that from your father?” He teased as he ducked her punches and blocked her kicks. Cassie smirked when she landed a blow to his chest, throwing him off balance. She took the chance and tackled him to the ground, straddling his chest and landing a few hits to his face before flipping off his chest. “Yeah I did and I learned that one from my mom.”

Cassie Cage Wins

Hwoarang picked himself up, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. He had to admit, for a small woman she was very strong, he was impressed. He readied himself again, smirking at her as she playfully blew a kiss at him.

Round 2

Fight!

Cassie took the offensive first as she charged him and aimed a few attacks to his chest and side. She knew if she stayed close he couldn’t get enough room to land a kick on her. He proved her wrong though when he landed a hit to her chest with his knee and knocked her into the air with a hard kick. He hit her twice more with his kicks and knocked her away with a final punch, sending her sliding across the ring to the other side.

Hwoarang Wins

Cassie coughed as she slowly stood up clutching her chest. She was going to have fun explaining the bruised ribs to her mother. Her sunglasses were tossed aside after she noticed one of the lenses cracked when she hit the floor. “You owe me a new pair of sunglasses pal.” She exclaimed, moving back to the center of the ring. “I’ll get you a pair if you beat me.” He chuckled, ready for their deciding match.

Final Round

Fight!

Both of them attacked each other with every move they knew. Cassie kept her distance to avoid his kicks and Hwoarang moved quickly to avoid her quick moves. Both were wearing each other down until they were both bruised and sweating. Hwoarang thought he was about to beat her when he kicked her to the ground and moved closer to her to land a final kick to end the match when suddenly Cassie flipped herself up, landing a kick to his jaw and knocking him back. Cassie took that moment to run up to him and slam both her feet into his chest in a drop kick move. Hwoarang couldn’t block the attack and slammed into the ground with a groan of pain.

Cassie Cage Wins

As the announcer called her victory and the crowed cheered Cassie walked over to him and crouched down next to him. Hwoarang watched as she took his hand and retrieved a pen from her pants pocket. She wrote her cell number on his palm before letting go of his hand and reaching for the goggles on his head. She pulled them off his head and hung them around her neck. 

“I’ll just hang onto these until you recover and call me to take me to dinner.” She said, winking at him before standing up and walking away to let the medics examine her and take Hwoarang out of the ring.  
Hwoarang looked at his hand and saw the number written on his palm and right under it a message that he couldn’t help but smirk at.

‘Maybe next time I straddle you it won’t end with a punch.’


End file.
